Destino
by Jullytta
Summary: Eles não nasceram um para o outro.   One-shot. Nico/Rachel. Classificação paranóica... não tem nada demais. Eu acho.


**Olá. Outra one-shot Nico/Rachel. O que eu posso fazer? Gosto deles. Enfim.**

**Tenho um aviso importante. Por favor, tente ler a história com atenção e reconhecer os personagens. Por mais que eu tenha lutado para deixar claro quem era quem, eu acho que ainda vai ter leitor se confundindo. Se você sacar de primeira qual é a ideia da história, será uma boa one-shot Nico/Rachel. Se não, será um bando de histórias sem nexo.**

_**Atenção: Spoilers, como sempre!**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

Destino

_Eles não nasceram um para o outro._

Lá estava ela. Mais um sábado de Nico estava prestes a ir por água a baixo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O trono estava sujo.

O rei _achava_ que o trono estava sujo. E ele, é claro, concordava. Apesar de já ter polido aquele mesmo assento algumas milhares de vezes, Sebastian admitia que o trono estava sujo. Ele deveria sentir-se honrado em sequer tocar o assento de Sua Majestade. Seu pai pai sempre lhe dizia isso. Ainda assim, aquele velho rei estava caducando. Quantas mais vezes ele teria que escovar...

A porta se abriu. Sebastian levantou o olhar e imediatamente o baixou, em uma tímida reverência. Pelos cantos dos olhos, ele pôde ver a princesa Amélie Evaline Fouchier fazer um sinal impaciente para dois guardas. As vozes deles - baixas, porém grossas - avisavam à princesa que não era uma boa ideia estar sozinha e que Sua Majestade não apreciaria o ato da Alteza. Ela sussurrou algo para os guardas, algo que Sebastian entendeu como uma necessidade de estar sozinha por um momento e uma alegação de que aquele era apenas um empregado de confiança. Os guardas resmungaram algo antes da porta bater com sua saída.

Se o vestido da princesa não se arrastasse pelo chão, farfalhando, Sebastian nem ao menos saberia que ela estava lá. Sua Alteza era tão silenciosa e sutil que Sebastian não a ouvia nem mesmo quando apurava os ouvidos. Ele voltou a escovas o trono, nervoso, tentando não olhar na direção da princesa. Volta e meia, espiava na direção em que a moça havia se sentado. Em uma dessas vezes, Sebastian ousou olhar para sua face, apenas para encontrar seus grandes olhos verdes encarando-o de volta.

Desconcertado, Sebastian derrubou a pequna escova dentro da vasilha com água que tinha aos pés. Seu rosto esquentava à medida que o pobre esforçava-se para limpar a própria bagunça. O riso baixo de Amélie encheu o salão. Fazia meses que Sebastian não a ouvia rir daquela forma, e seu coração preencheu-se com um tipo de felicidade que a muito ele não experimentava. Ouví-la rir o fazia feliz.

Em sua infância, por ser filho de um dos empregados de confiança do rei, Sebastian havia servido como companhia à pequena princesa em suas brincadeiras. Desde pequeno, ele passava as tardes ao lado de Sua Alteza, até o dia em que ela ficara grande demais para brincar e o rei lhe indicasse amigos mais prestigiosos. Contudo, Amélie ainda o procurava algumas vezes, e Sebastian a tratava como sempre a tratou: com a formalidade a que se deve tratar uma princesa. Mesmo quando brincavam, anos atrás, Sebastian nunca lhe faltara o respeito.

Ao terminar de consertar seus estragos, Sebastian suspirou profundamente. Os dedos da princesa tamborelavam sobre as costas da outra mão e, quando Sebastian voltou a olhá-la, Amélie estava sorrindo. Ele sentiu o rosto ficar ainda mais quente e desviou o olhar para o chão. A vazilha com água jazia em seus pés.

- Não sei se já é de teu consentimento... - disse a princesa, sua voz doce ressoando no grande salão - Completo em três semanas meus dezessete anos. - Amélie fez uma pausa, Sebastian a observou ainda de cabeça baixa, por respeito - Sua Majestade, meu pai, considera conveniente casar-me com o príncipe do reino vizinho. - o sorriso da princesa tremeu - Dentro de um mês estarei morando no palácio de Eric Rousseau.

As mãos de Sebastian se apertaram em torno do pano de chão que o rapaz mergulhara na bacia. Não que ele não tivesse ouvido a notícia antes, ela apenas o deixava abalado. Apesar de não estar sempre na presença de Amélie, Sebastian podia vê-la de vez em quando, e isso o deixava feliz. Todos viam o casamento da princesa como uma forma de unir os dois reinos. Para Sebastian, era apenas uma forma de separá-lo de sua amada. Apesar de que, Sebastian não esperava que os dois estivessem juntos. Eles não haviam nascidos para estar juntos.

- Poderias olhar-me? - pediu a princesa, em baixo tom. Sebastian olhou-a com a cabeça baixa, e a voz da Alteza tornou-se mais alta - Ergue-te a cabeça e os olhos, mira-me direito.

Sebastian obedeceu. Ele viu, agora com muito mais clareza, que os cabelos ruivos dela estavam presos em uma longa trança, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam. Ela não chorava - apenas tinha os olhos úmidos, retendo as lágrimas. O vestido verde claro combinava com seus olhos e dava à princesa a aparência de um anjo, com a pele clara e algumas poucas sardas sarapintadas no rosto.

Ela sorriu quando seus olhos se encontraram.

- Pedi a meu pai que te encomendasse a limpeza do trono para que pudéssemos despedir-nos. Sei que a muito não nos falamos mais, e supõe que não voltemos a falar jamais. - a voz de Amélie soava forte e confiante, mas era óbvio que ela lutava internamente para se manter estável - Gostaria de agradecer-te os anos de amizade e lealdade: sinto-me honrada em possuir tua companhia por todo este tempo.

O sorriu dela se desmanchou aos poucos quando as lágrimas começaram a cair.

- _Obrigada,_ Sebastian.

Amélie não precisava dizer mais nada. Ela não precisou usar as palavras diretamente para deixar bem claro todas as suas mensagens. _Sentirei tua falta, Sebastian._ _Jamais um príncipe qualquer ficará em teu lugar._

E, com um último _obrigada_, tudo o que ela quis dizer foi: _Eu te amo._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As missas eram _tão _chatas.

O estúpido padre que falava no estúpido latim sobre a estúpida doutrina. Será que seu pai não percebia que aquele _não era_ o lugar dele?

Raphael odiava igrejas. Ele odiava missas. Ele era jovem, e nascera na época da Razão. Raphel acreditava em uma luz diferente daquela que a Igreja pregava. Ele era pintor e escultor e estudava ciências. Seu sonho era ser um grande cientista. Ele fazia parte da elite intelectual da cidade. Por que seu pai não entendia...? As ideias da Igreja não interessavam Raphael nem um pouco.

Enquanto a missa desenrolava-se, Raphael buscava alguma distração pela igreja. Por mais belas que as obras de arte do recinto fossem, Raphael já havia visto-as tantas vezes que estava quase decorando as características das pinturas e esculturas. Portanto, ele achou mais divertido correr os olhos pela multidão, até que viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

Uma jovem de cabelos negros encaracolados e olhos verde-claros estava sentada no pequeno banco destinado às noviças. Apesar de seus trajes religiosos, Raphel não pôde deixar de perceber o quanto ela era bonita. O rapaz observou-a por algum tempo, o que lhe pareceu pouco. Porém, quando Raphael menos esperava, a missa estava acabada e ele ainda estava olhando a noviça. Algo nela o hiponotizava. Algo além de sua beleza. Algo familiar.

.o.

D. Álvares não entendia porquê seu filho passara a _amar_ missas.

Raphael frequentava a igreja todos os dias. Ele dizia que _"o ambiente lhe trazia inspiração artística"_. Talvez tivesse razão. O pai não sabia nada de artes, mesmo.

.o.

As missas eram _tão _interessantes.

Raphael estava empenhado em sua mais nova escultura. Era uma bela moça em trages camponeses junto à uma cesta com flores. Não por coincidência, esta camponesa assemelhava-se muito à nobre em seu último quadro. E à artesã de seu penúltimo. E todas elas se pareciam com a noviça daquela mesma basílica.

Ela era sua musa inspiradora. Raphael podia imaginá-la em todas as situações possíveis e pintá-la de todas as cores. A capacidade de manipulá-la de acordo com suas vontades fazia Raphael sentir-se mais poderoso. Após certo tempo, porém, isso não mais o satisfazia. A verdadeira noviça - a senhorita da vida real - era um prazer inalcansável para ele.

Com o tempo, ele começou a fantasiar com o dia em que a noviça o perceberia. Isso porque sua grande musa nunca havia olhado-o. Ele sempre passava todas as missas encarando-a, pensava nela por muito tempo e fazia todas as suas artes baseado nela. E a noviça provavelmente nem sabia que ele existia. Aquilo deixava Raphael fora de si. Ele queria, com todo o seu ser, que a moça o notasse.

A ideia lhe surgiu em uma tarde ociosa.

Não era brilhante. Ele estaria desistindo de todos os seus sonhos. Mas havia algo naquela mulher - simplesmente a essência dela - que mexia com Raphael. Ele sabia que pertencia à ela, e que devia estar com ela. Portanto, quando disse ao pai que gostaria de se tornar padre, deu um grande susto na família inteira. Apesar de surpreso, D. Álvares estava feliz que o filho tivesse encontrado vocação. Em poucos dias, Raphael era um seminarista. Ele escolhera a basílica da noviça. E já em seu primeiro dia pôde vê-la.

Mas, como sempre, a noviça não o notou. Raphael começava a divagar sobre o que poderia haver de errado nele. Ele tinha a certeza de que sua aparência era agradável. Nunca fora deseducado com ninguém. Porém, a noviça não lhe dirigia nenhum olhar. Por fim, ele decidiu falar com ela. Esperou até o final de uma das missas e, enquanto todos se dispersavam, aproximou-se.

Finalmente, a noviça o olhou. E foi diferente de tudo que Raphael imaginara. O olhar que ela lhe lançara era de clara repreensão. Depois, tornou-se triste. Ela baixou os olhos e se afastou. E, apesar de não ter dito nada, Raphael sentia que a entendera. Não que ela não houvesse reparado em como ele a olhava. Ela apenas o ignorava. A noviça lembrava-se muito bem de seus votos de quando entrara na Igreja. E pretendia honrar para com eles, dando as costas à todo e qualquer homem.

Mais tarde, Raphael descobriu que seu nome era Ângela. Por mais que ela nunca mais lhe tivesse lançado algum olhar, Raphael soube de alguma forma que ela sentia-se da mesma forma que ele.

E, muitos anos depois, os dois morreram por causas naturais sem nunca terem dirigido a palavra um ao outro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sua pátria estava acima de _tudo_ e _todos_.

Bruno tinha orgulho de ter se alistado. Mesmo que todos os homens estivessem sendo solicitados, Bruno tinha orgulho de dizer que havia se alistado por vontade própria. Ele amava a pátria com toda a sua alma - faria de tudo pelo seu país.

Até agora.

Era a primeira vez que Bruno hesitava em cumprir uma ordem de superiores. Não exatamente porque envolvia vidas alheias. Mas sim porque envolvia _ela_.

.o.

Tudo começou em um dia comum de serviço. Bruno estava vigiando um pequeno grupo de trabalho. Não havia grande distinção entre homens, mulheres e crianças. Bruno tentava não focar-se em nenhum deles. Ele sentia muitos olhares sobre ele - quase sempre angustiados e cheios de ódio. Não era um incômodo, uma vez que Bruno não ligava para aquela escória. Mas era, no mínimo, nojento: ter tantos deles o olhando com raiva. Um dos olhares, porém, chamou a atenção de Bruno.

Eles eram grandes, redondos e verdes brilhantes. O que tornava o olhar dela diferente dos outros era o modo como ela o olhava. Seus olhos não transmitiam nem ódio, nem raiva, nem tristeza. Eles brilhavam, ao contrário, recheados de felicidade e afeto. Bruno tentou fazer-lhe uma careta intimidadora, mas não conseguiu. De alguma forma, o olhar daquela coisa o prendia e o hipnotizava.

Aquela coisa, porque ela não era uma pessoa. Judeus _não eram_ seres humanos como eles. Bruno não devia sentir compaixão. Bruno não devia sentir pena. Ele não devia sentir nada. Apenas nojo.

Não funcionava com ela. Quase todos os dias, Bruno a via e ela o via também. E eles se encaravam e depois trocavam olhares furtivos enquanto ela trabalhava. E Bruno não sabia exatamente com que olhos ele a olhava. Ele não sabia se seus olhos transpareciam o mesmo que os dela. Ela o olhava como se ele fosse a coisa mais bela do mundo, como se eles se conhecessem a anos. Bruno sentia algo familiar naquela mulher. Algo... quase da natureza dele.

_Não_. Ele a chamara de mulher. A palavra certa era _monstro_.

Então aquele dia chegou.

Bruno já havia levado alguns grupos para a câmara de gás. Nunca tivera grandes problemas. Ele não sentia pena daquela corja. Pelo contrário, ele sentia-se orgulhoso de livrar o mundo deles. Não havia peso na consciência por matá-los, já que não passavam de ratos sem valor.

Porém, enquanto observava o grupo do dia, Bruno viu um rosto conhecido. Os olhos verdes dela demonstravam desespero, como se ela pudesse sentir a própria morte se aproximando. Apesar disso, quando o olhar de Bruno encontrou o dela, ela pareceu novamente feliz e esperançosa. Bruno sentiu remorso. E vergonha. Bruno não queria decepcioná-la, mas estava prestes a destruir a confiança que ela tinha nele.

Em pouco tempo, o grupo estava na câmara sendo obrigado a se despir. Bruno recebeu seu equipamento de proteção e o colocou no rosto. Por trás da máscara, ele olhou para lá dentro e a encontrou entre os inimigos. Era magra e seu corpo estava coberto de ferimentos, e Bruno imaginou que ela seria uma bela mulher em uma situação diferente daquela. Talvez uma ótima esposa. Que lhe daria lindos filhos. Se ela não fosse...

Ele ouviu um oficial lhe gritar para que fechasse a câmara. Do alto, o rapaz olhou mais uma vez para ela, sabendo que sua expressão estava coberta pela máscara. Apesar disso, a moça pareceu reconhecê-lo e olhou de volta, triste. Então, pela primeira vez, ela sorriu.

Bruno fechou a câmara com os olhos molhados.

.o.

Muitas suposições foram feitas com relação ao suicídio do soldado Bruno. Alguns diziam que ele não amava a Alemanha o suficiente - outros achavam que matar tantos judeus o fizera enlouquecer. O que nenhum deles sabia era que Bruno sempre fora o mais dedicado dos soldados, que nunca ligara para a corja judaica. O motivo pelo qual o rapaz se matara era outro - o peso da vida dela.

O único ser humano morto nas câmaras de gás.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Lá estava ela._

A pior parte nos encontros de amigos. Eram sempre os quatro, juntos. Iam ao cinema, comiam pizza, passavam o dia no parque ou mesmo ficavam à tarde na casa de um deles conversando. E ela estava sempre lá, e aquilo o deixava louco.

Nico di Angelo _só podia _estar louco.

Era uma paranóia dele. Tinha de ser uma paranóia dele. Filhos de Hades tendiam a ser assim, desconfiados, inquietos. Talvez por isso ele enxergasse chifres na cabeça de cavalos. Mas, para um semi-deus, a existência de unicórnios não era tão questionável...

A verdade é que Nico tinha a certeza de que havia algo de errado com Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Na maior parte do tempo, ela agia de forma normal - se é que se podia chamar Rachel de normal. Porém, uma ou duas vezes, Nico podia jurar que via um olhar diferente dela para ele, um olhar estranho, que ao mesmo tempo surtia nele um sentimento de familiaridade, como se ela fosse uma velha conhecida dele.

Naquele sábado, Nico marcara de se encontrar com Percy no teatro. O filho de Poseidon achou que seria divertido que eles vissem uma peça sobre Hércules. As peças dos mortais sobre a mitologia grega muitas vezes eram equivocadas. Porém, Percy achava isso engraçado. Nico não o entendia. Quando chegou ao teatro, sabia que encontraria Annabeth e Rachel lá. Annabeth era a namorada de Percy e não se afastava dele por muito tempo; Rachel era talvez sua melhor amiga. Uma pequena parte de Nico ainda tinha esperanças de que a ruiva não estaria lá, mas, para seu azar, ela estava.

Nico cumprimentou Percy com um aperto de mãos, deu um leve aceno para Annabeth e trocou um olhar com Rachel. Um choque elétrico passou por ele enquanto fitava os olhos verdes profundos dela. Todo o seu corpo roncava, como se todas as suas células reconhecessem as de Rachel. Nico desviou o olhar, constrangido.

Eles encontraram um lugar na parte mais alta da platéia, e Percy começou a fazer comentários sobre a peça que veriam, como os erros que aconteceriam. Nico apenas girou os olhos e suspirou. Ele havia se sentado ao lado de Percy que, por sua vez, estava do lado de Annabeth. Rachel estava do outro lado da loira, e parecia interessada na peça. Nico lembrou-se que ela adorava artes, e que teatro era um tipo de arte. Talvez ela passasse a noite inteira distraída e eles não trocassem nenhuma palavra. Seria um alívio.

Se fosse ser sincero consigo mesmo, Nico teria admitido que, por mais estranha que fosse a sensação de estar com Rachel, ele sentira falta dela. Por isso, após um primeiro ato enjoativo com Percy sussurrando a todo momento com Annabeth, Nico mudou de lugar. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Rachel, e apesar de apreciar um bom momento de solidão, Nico se divertiu muito com os comentários da garota durante o segundo e terceiro atos.

Quando a peça terminou, os quatro foram até uma lanchonete para conversar enquanto tomavam raspadinhas. Momentos como aquele eram raros para Nico, uma vez que ele quase nunca saía com amigos. Entre uma ou outra piada, aquilo acontecia de novo - os olhos de Rachel pareciam familiares, e a forma com que ela o olhava, intrigante. Isso estava começando a encucar Nico e, quando Percy e Annabeth se levantaram para um momento à sós, ele sentiu as palavras escorregarem de sua boca.

- Dare? - chamou. Rachel assentiu enquanto tomava sua raspadinha - Já sentiu como se... conhecesse alguém a muito tempo, mesmo vocês só tendo se conhecido a alguns anos?

A ruiva remexeu-se na cadeira.

- Algumas vezes. - respondeu, distraída - Por que a pergunta?

Nico inclinou-se para o canudo de seu copo e tomou um pouco mais da raspadinha antes de responder.

- Você... - começou - Nós já nos conhecíamos de algum lugar?

Rachel riu. A forma com que ela riu deixou Nico intrigado. Ela sorria como se soubesse de alguma coisa que ele não sabia.

- Talvez, Nico. - murmurou sorrindo. Os olhos dela brilhavam junto a seu sorriso, e sua bochecha estava corada com vida. Uma sensação ainda mais estranha percorreu o corpo de Nico. Ele nunca havia tido este tipo de percepção, mas algo dentro dele dizia que naquele olhar de Rachel havia mais do que simpatia. Havia um carinho, uma forma de afeto diferente da que eles geralmente possuíam. A forma com que ela o olhava lembrava...

Percy e Annabeth se aproximaram, rindo. Os olhos de Annabeth brilhavam enquanto ela sorria para Percy. De repente, tudo se encaixou na cabeça de Nico. Ele olhou de relance para Rachel, mas ela já havia desviado sua atenção para o copo em suas mãos. Um sorriso se formou no rosto do rapaz enquanto ele a fitava. Ele soube, de antemão, que ele e Rachel nunca poderiam conversar abertamente sobre o assunto, uma vez que a garota era o Oráculo de Delfos. Porém, aquela sensação estranha, aquele sentimento secular, nada mais era que algo natural entre os dois. Nico di Angelo finalmente entendera que não era louco. Ele apenas amava Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eles nunca estariam juntos. O destino estaria separando eles de forma que nunca poderiam concretizar seus sentimentos. Porém, os dois perteceriam sempre um ao outro.

**-x-x-x-x-Fim-x-x-x-x-**

**Sério, deu para entender a ligação? Minhas colegas de colégio REALMENTE não entenderam, e passei um tempão explicando...**

**Uma observação. Nico di Angelo nasceu por volta de... não sei? 1930. Portanto, é tecnicamente impossível que Bruno só tenha morrido em 1942. Eu realmente pensei nisso, mas não consegui achar uma solução, e fiquei com pena de cortar essa parte, porque a história do Bruno era a minha favorita. Então eu deixei. Mas assim, eu notei o erro tá? Só não consertei porque ia estragar a ideia.**


End file.
